User talk:AtanianWinter
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Spacemarine-1428522223.jpg page. Please read ALL of the Important Links on the Main Page before beginning any editing activities on this wiki, as the Warhammer 40k Wiki has very strict formatting and content guidelines. Failure to follow them may lead to the immediate deletion of your work. If you have any questions or need help please contact either Lead Administrator Montonius or Associate Administrator Algrim Whitefang. Thanks, and enjoy your time here! Non-Canon Articles AtanianWinter, First of all, thank you for contributing to the Warhammer 40K wiki. Your recent contribution is greatly appreciated. However, your recent article on the Swordfish Chapter is considered non-canon, and therefore, had to be deleted. Please be aware that here on the Warhammer 40k Wiki we only use information and images, charts or diagrams contained in the official publications of Games Workshop, Black Library, Citadel Miniatures, Forge World, [[White Dwarf |''White Dwarf or]] Fantasy Flight Games, as well as information and images drawn from all officially-licensed ''Warhammer 40,000 personal computer, mobile and console video games. We use these sources so that we are able to check in-universe facts, and so that people know where to find more information if they are interested in a subject or wish to view the original source of the information. If you would like to contribute any fan-made non-canon articles, you may want to visit our sister site: [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40,000_Wiki Warhammer 40,000 Fanon Wiki] Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Wiki Associate Administrator http://i49.photobucket.com/albums/f262/SGM-Daly91/Warhammer%2040K/SWBadgesmall_zpsa703bc79.png (talk) P.S. Below I copied your original article. If you would like, click on the Blog tab and create a blog post. You can post whatever your want, to your heart's content! Have fun! And thanks for your understanding Article The Xiphiidae – widely known by their low gothic translation, the Swordfish – are a space marine chapter of the 21st "Cursed" Founding. Their primogenitor is not known. The Administratum have registered them as Iron Hands successors given their innate understanding of technology and use of bionics. However, it is more likely that this is a byproduct of the adaption to their homeworld, Atanis IV, than of Ferrus Manus’ gene seed. Many Imperial citizens believe the Xiphiidae to be descended of Vulkan due to their similar complexion. However, the gene seed implanted in Swordfish space marines does not alter their skin – the population of Atanis IV, their home and sole recruitment world, is predominantly black regardless. Additionally, since the Swordfish use a disproportionate amount of bikes to induce shock and awe, the White Scars believe that the Swordfish primogenitor is Jaghatai Khan. But again, this is speculation that can be easily explained away by the fact the primary form of transport on Atanis IV is a one-man submersible bike (not dissimilar to jet skis). The most troublesome of the rumours is that the Swordfish are descended from the Alpha Legion, their out-of-the-box thinking, interpersonal eloquence and talent for problem solving being reminiscent of Alpharius/Omegon. Ultimately, none but those of the highest authority know from which of the original eighteen legions the Swordfish are descended. They are, however, considered to be one of the few success stories of the 21st Founding. Atanis IV Atanis IV is located in the northernmost region of the Segmentum Tempestus, near the outskirts of the Segmentum Solar between Bloodfall – home of the Red Wolves – and Raikan – home of the Red Talons. For a quarter of Atanis IV’s cycle (200 years) it is an ice giant, with an inhospitable, but habitable landmass. As the long summer (500 years) approaches Atanis IV melts. A vast acidic ocean home to naught but perilous storms and menacing sea serpents akin to the Kraken of Fenris (records indicate both share a common, possibly Tyranid, ancestor). The Imperium colonized Atanis IV during the planet’s winter, assuming the planet would remain a habitable death world. The savage, relentless Atanian winter produced three hardy, technologically savvy generations before all contact with the planet was lost (937.M33). The Red Wolves, eventually dispatched from nearby Bloodfall to investigate, arrived at the beginning of the Atanian winter (511.M34) and found the ice giant completely devoid of life, human or otherwise. All technologies, colonies and garrisons had vanished completely. Unable to divine what had happened, the Red Wolves reported this to the Administratum who proceeded to deem the world officially uninhabitable. In 892.M34 the local Imperial worlds began receiving transmissions from Atanis IV. Again sent to investigate, the Red Wolves found what they believed to be an ice giant ''literally ''awash. Donning terminator armour and requisitioning submersible vehicles, the Red Wolves traced the transmissions to a vast underwater city, a city named Lyonne. In order to survive, the inhabitants of Lyonne, descendants of the original colonists, had studied and modified imperial technology. This necessary advancement spawned not only Lyonne (at the time Atanis IV’s capital, it later became the Fortress Monastery for the Swordfish) but a myriad of other submersible transports, breathing apparatus, and diving suits. In fact, by 760.M34 most of Lyonne’s citizens had received bionic implants enhancing their senses (essentially giving them sonar as their so-called 6th sense) and allowing them to breathe underwater. Founding As word reached Terra of the resilience of Atanis IV’s people it was quickly decided that an Adeptus Astartes chapter should be forged and stationed on Atanis IV. Unfortunately, once the endless bureaucracy involved in this decision had cleared the next founding was the 21st "Cursed" founding. Thus far the Swordfish have not suffered from the same bad luck as their founding brethren. Maybe the people of Atanis IV reached their limit of bad luck with their near-extinction experience, or maybe their ‘curse’ is yet to manifest. Only time will tell.